bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Rem
'''Rem' (レム, Remu) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is the former D-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Background Rem is a woman with short, white hair, with light blue tips on the ends of her follicles. She wears a burgundy bikini and light blue short leggings. In Rem's "Berserker Version", her hair becomes pink and she wears a white jacket. Personality In her first appearance, she seems rather cold, as she only cares about destroying her opponents. In reality, she is a nice girl suffering from a childhood trauma. Her evilness was defeated by Bo-bobo (through Fist of the Nosehair before being shoved down Don Patch's mouth). History Past As a child, Rem was the daughter of two mattresses, and was a misfit in the family and teased by her brothers. The Former Maruhage Empire Rem's first appearance is when Beauty is separated from the others in the Giant Coin Machine. She is trapped in another room with Rem who is just waking up... only to fall back asleep again. Bo-bobo, desperate to protect Beauty from harm, calls in Serviceman to fight off Rem until he can get there (but none of his attacks work on her, because you need to be awake in order to see him flashing you). By the time Bo-bobo and Tokoro Tennosuke finally break into the room, Rem has already woken up, and immediately puts everyone to sleep (including herself). Within her sleep world, the rebels are each given a Sleep-meter, which determines how much longer they can stay awake. If the gauge on the meter fills up all the way, then the victim will fall asleep and never wake up! To make matters worse, Rem is twenty-times more powerful in the sleep world than she was in her physical form (her narcoleptic behavior also disappears). She assaults the rebels with her attacks, all of which are designed to fill up the gauge, and manages to put Serviceman to sleep! She eventually fills Bo-bobo's gauge as well, only to reveal that it was an anger-meter instead. In a fit of rage, the afro warrior destroys the dimension and wakes everyone up. Despite losing her greatest advantage, Rem still won't admit defeat, so Bo-bobo sends her to "Bo-bobo World Nightmare", where she is forced to face strange nightmarish visions as brought to life by Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Here, Rem is forced to face down weird events designed by the trio, all of which melt her icy heart. When she can't take anymore, Rem collapses and her painful past is revealed to the rebels. Afterwards an evil soul living inside of her is released, only to be immediately exorcised by Bo-bobo. Afterward, Rem becomes good and surrenders, while consequently warning Bo-bobo and the others on the three most powerful of her era: Lambada, Hanpen and Tsuru Tsurulina III. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Despite being thankful towards Bo-bobo's empathy, Rem is seen with Lambada during the fifth Maruhage Empire New Emperor Playoffs. The two are there to compete, but end up being captured by Crimson and LOVE of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. They plan to sacrifice Rem and Lambada's powers to the "clock of sacrifices" and raise their fortress. Rem would have become a sacrifice, if it were not for Lambada, who held off the evil duo so that Rem could escape. Rem finds help from everyone's favorite afro wearing hajike warrior, Bo-bobo. However, the empire doesn't give up so easily, and sends The Three Sacks to retrieve her and Bo-bobo. Despite their power, the sacks don't stand a chance against the rebels, and they continue on to destroy the empire, while Rem waits behind. After the evil new empire is destroyed, Lambada regains his old form. Rem and Lambada leave (along with Ujikin TOKIO), never to cause problems for Bo-bobo again. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Rem does not truly appear in Shinsetsu. However, she is only seen in one panel sleeping (with Lambada nearby of course), while Tsurulina III declares on a nationwide basis that he will have ALL the former Maruhage soldiers hunted down. Abilities & Powers Rem has the power of "Bakusui Shinken" (爆睡真拳, True Fist of Crash-Sleeping; "Fist of Nighty-Night" in the dub) to send her opponents to a world of dreams known as "Rem Rest Realm", which they never wake up from. She also becomes twenty times stronger within this realm becoming "Rem Berserker Version" (レムバーサーカーver.). Rem's powers sometimes get the better of her. As a result of having to be asleep in order to use her Shinken, Rem has become narcoleptic, and will pass out at the most awkward of times. Attacks Appearances * Episode Appearances: 61-64, 70, 72, 75-76 * Manga Appearances: 145-147, 162, 176, 196, Shinsetsu 39, 46 (Hanpen's flashback) Trivia *Rem's name is an acronym for the sleeping condition "Rapid Eye Movement". *In her super form, Rem's hair becomes completely purple, and spikes up. This could be a parody of the Super Saiyan transformation from Dragon Ball. *Despite her name being used in Volume 4 of the English Viz manga, Rem was renamed Lem in Volume 5 of the English Viz manga with no explanation. *In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle, Rem appears at the Set 22 Completion Card. In the game, she wears a black bikini and red short leggings. References Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters